Ruh-ul Mesnevi/69
69.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 137. می رسید از دور مانند هلال TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ O, “Bunu apaçık söyle ki dini açık olarak anmak… gizli anmaktan iyidir. He said, "Without veil or covering or deception, Speak out, and vex me not, O man of many words! 138. نیست بود و هست بر شکل خیال TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Perdeyi kaldır ve açıkça söyle ki ben, güzelle gömlekli olarak yatmam” dedi. Strip off the veil and speak out, for do not I Enter under the same coverlet as the Beloved?" مى رسيد از دور ماتند هلا ............نيست بود و هست بر شكل حيال Hilâl, gurre-i kamere derler. Veya iki geceye veya üçe veya yediye dek ıtlak olunur. Ve ay ahirinde yirmi altıncı veya yirmi yedinci geceliğe dahi hilal denilir. Nitekim Kâmus'da musarrahdır. Bakî leyâlîde kamer denilir. Nîst, bâlâda beyân olunmuşdur. Hest, aslında hâ-est'dir. Hâ, var manasınadır. Türkî'de hâ şöyle dedikleri bundan ahz olunmuşdur. Sonra edât-ı haberle terkîb olundukda elifeyn hazf olundu. Ve bazı mevâzıda manâ-yı edâtdan münselih olup nîst yok ve hest var mânasına istimal olunur. Şekl, bir nesnenin sûret-i mahsûsa veya sûret-i mütevehhimesine derler. Istılâhda nihâyet-i vahide 124 veya nihâyeteyn veya nihâyâtın cismi ihatası hey'etine derler, dâire ve nısf-ı dâire ve sâir mudillât, müselles, murabba, muhammes gibi. Hayâl birkaç mânaya gelir. İmam Ragıb der ki; hayâl aslında sûret-i mücerrededir. Mânada ve mir'atda ve mer'inin gaybubeti sonunda kalbde olan suret gibi. Sonra her emr-i mutasevverin suretinde ve hayâl mecrasına carî olan şahs-ı dakîkde istimal olundu. Ve Ahterî'de mesturdur ki, hayâl oyuk dedik¬leri ağacdır ki üzerinde kara keçe bağlanıp tuyûr u behâ'im onu insan zann edip kaçarlar. Ve indi'l-ba'z karaltı, intiha. Bade-zâ mânend-i hilâl mâ-badine merhûndur. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; ol şahs ırakdan erişdi ve göründü, hilâl gibi. Fi'l-hakîka vücûdu yoğidi ve nîstlik sıfatıyla muttasıf idi. Velâkin şekl-i mev¬hum ve sûret-i mütehayyile üzerine var idi. Yâni hilâl aks-i pertev-i şemsle sûret-i hayâlde görünüp fi'1-hakîka onun başka vücûd olmadığı gibi ol şah¬sın dahi vücûdu nûr-ı şems-i hakîkîden müstefâd olup zahirde mücerred bir hayâl görünürdü. Ve ol hayâl hakîkatde ma'dûm idi. Zîrâ vücûd-ı zillinin hakîkat-i vücûdu yokdur. Belki onun vücûdu menâmda ve âyînede mahsûs olan suret ve ırakdan görünen karaltı gibidir. Nitekim Şeyh Mağribî kuddi-se sırruhû kelimâtında gelir:317 سايه هستى مى نما يد ليك ا ندر اصل نيست Li-mu-harririhî; Mevc urub bahr-i şuhûd-ı vahdet Dil ol deryada olupdur gark-âb itmeyen kesrete vücûd-ı isbât Bildi alemde nedür âb-ı serâbVe caizdir ki, mânend-i hilâl [resîde kayd ola. Ve bu sûretde demek olur ki ol şahs ırakdan hilâl gibi erişdi. Yâni ırakdan hilâl gibi görünüp tedrîc ile meclis-i şaha erişdi, onuncun hilâl ile âf-tâb cem eyledi. Zîrâ nefsinde âf-tâb misâl ve ırakdan zuhuruna nisbetle hilâl idi. Ve bu mâna hayâlin karaltı mâ¬nasına hamline karînedir. Zîrâ ekseriye ırakdan görünen bir nesnenin karaltısıdır. Ve bunda işaret vardır ki, ol şahs-ı irşâd ayının riyâzetden hilâl gibi 317. Gölge varlık gibi görünür ancak içinde aslı yoktur. 209 vücûdu zaîf olmuş ve evsâf-ı vücûddan bi'1-külliye fena bulmuş ve mâsivâdan anda eser kalmamış idi. Nitekim Hüdâyî kelimâtında gelir: Fena ender fena buldu vücûdum milki ser-tâ-ser Görinür bir beden kaldı hemân ancak hisârumdan Yani ol mürşidin 125 vücûdundan mücerred bir karaltı ve hayâl-i me-nâm gibi bir hayâl görünürdü. Ve belki ol hayâl dahi hakîkat-i vücûd ile musavver idi, rûh-ı müseccem gibi. Zîrâ ervâhdan niceleri tebessüm edip me-vâzı'-ı muhtelifede ve hususan metâf-ı Kabe'de görünür. Velâkin bi-hase-bi'z-zıll karaltılar görünmek rûh-ı mahz olduklarını münâfî değildir. Zîrâ rûh cism suretinde görünmüşdür. Nitekim Nât-ı Nebî'de Mevlânâ Câmî buyurur;318 تنش را بود جان ياك ما يه ...........ند يد از جان كسى بر خاك سايه Yani ten-i latifleri cân-ı pâkle âmîhte olup cân suretin bulmuş idi. Canın ise kemâl-i letafetinden hâk üzerine sayesi düşmez. Pes vücûd-ı hâkî min vech sâye-i cân u min-vech ayn-ı candır. Nitekim bâlâda tahkik olundu. Ve Zatî nâtında gelir: Kâmetün ey bûstân lâ-mekân pirâyesi Nurdan bir servdür düşmez zemîne sayesidur. Fe-emmâol ki Yûsuf aleyhisselâm rüyası hakkında Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet قدجعلها رءى حقا Doğrusu Rabb'im onu Tâ-hâkkuk ettirdi (Yûsuf 100) diye Hak'la tabîr eyledi. Maa-hâzâ 126 rüya dahi hayâl kabilinden idi. Zahir üzerine cereyan eyledi. Ve illâ dünyâ dahi hâb makülesidir. Onunçün İmam Ali raziyllahü anhü buyurur; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ الناس نيام فاذاماتوا انتبهوا LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR İnsanlar uykudadır, öldükleri zaman uyanırlar İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 320 الناس نيام فاذاماتوا انتبهوا 320. İnsanlar uykudadır, öldükleri zaman uyanırlar. Nitekim Hazret-i Mevlânâ mısra-ı sânînin mazmununda buyurur; sen dünyâyı hayâl üzerine carî bil. Yâni dünyâ ve umûr-u dünyânın cümlesi hayâlâtdır, hâb gibi. Onuncun hadîsde gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak الدنيا كحلم الناءم Dünya hayatı uyuyanın rüyası gibidir HADİS KAYNAĞI YAZILACAK METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ الناس نيام فاذاماتوا انتبهوا LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR İnsanlar uykudadır, öldükleri zaman uyanırlar İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 321 الدنيا كحلم الناءم Dünya hayatı uyuyanın rüyası gibidir. Mervîdir ki, bir kimse İmam Ali raziyellahü anhe gelip bir şahs hakkında, benim validem ile ihtilâm davasın eder, ikâmet-i hadd olunsun, der. İmam Âli dahi buyurur ki, getir hasmını güneşde ikâmet eyle de gölgesine darb eyle. Zîrâ ikisi de hayâldir. Ve Şeyh Mağribî buyururlar;